1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate preparing ZnO nanowires and ZnO nanowires prepared by the methods, and more particularly, to preparing ZnO nanowires by using zinc chalcogenide solutions and ZnO nanowires prepared by those methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
ZnO nanowires are used in a variety of fields and apparatuses, including, for example, sensors, energy harvesting devices, and future nanowire devices.
In general, ZnO nanowires prepared by vapor growth may be synthesized directly on a substrate via chemical vapor deposition (CVD) under high-temperature, high-vacuum conditions in the presence of a catalyst such as gold (Au) on the substrate, such that the synthesized ZnO nanowires are adhered to the substrate.
It also has been attempted to prepare ZnO nanowires via a low-cost liquid phase method. The liquid phase method, which is a method of preparing ZnO nanowires in an aqueous solution including a surfactant, may form free-standing ZnO nanowires on a substrate, i.e., ZnO nanowires that are not adhered to the substrate. However, the surfactant used in the liquid phase method to control the shape and size of ZnO nanowires may remain on the surfaces of the ZnO nanowires after such a preparation, thus creating contact resistance or an energy barrier on the surfaces of the ZnO nanowires.